Concours du roi des personnages
by stah
Summary: ...les plus mignons. Divers crossovers et pur délire, écrit pour la sixième nuit du FoF.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème **"**. Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

"Bienvenue à tous, aujourd'hui, nous fêtons un grand événement... L'élection du personnage le plus mignon du monde de la fiction ! A ma droite, notre premier concurrent, veuillez applaudir... Chopper ! Oh... Regardez-le, ses yeux brillants, et son pelage... Passons au prochain candidat ! Applaudissons... Pattenrond ! N'est-il pas trognon ? Regardez-le tendre ses griffes et vous détester d'un simple regard courroucé... Non, ne t'approche pas ! Vite, prochain candidat ! Alors maintenant... Ah mais enlevez-le de ma jambe ! Il déchire mon pantalon, dépêchez-vous ! Sécurité ! Sécurité !

Quelques minutes et un pantalon de rechange plus tard, le discours reprenait, devant une assistance en majorité féminine et garnie de peluches roses et autres fanfreluches.

- Cette fois-ci, nous accueillons un hôte de marque... Vous l'avez tous reconnu, c'est un ami fidèle mais aussi un carnivore effrayant... Hobbes ! Pardon ? Du thon ? Eh bien je ne sais pas... Il faudrait se renseigner auprès des cuisines... Oui, allez-y... Ahem... Attention, le prochain candidat a déjà remporté la compétition à plusieurs reprises, il s'agit du merveilleusement mignon Gizmo !

Les "oh" fusèrent dans la salle et tout le monde se tut alors que Gizmo chantait pour eux.

- C'était magnifique Gizmo, merci... Un mouchoir s'il-vous-plaît... Maintenant, un tout nouveau venu, qui défie les anciens à coups d'oreilles de lapins et de secrets bien gardés... Il affirme avoir été le garde du cardinal, méfiez vous donc et ne vous arrêtez pas à sa taille, car Eusèbe - merci pour le mouchoir - est dans la place !

Les applaudissements furent d'abord timides puis le lapin blanc, aux oreilles baissées, suscita une vague de "comme il est mignon" parmi toutes les personnes présentes.

- Merci Eusèbe, vous pouvez regagner votre place. Alors on m'annonce qu'un inscrit de dernière minute se présente à nous... Accueillons chaleureusement Ryukku !

Un monstre volant apparut et des cris d'horreur brisèrent le silence d'attente.

- Oh mon dieu mais ce doit être une erreur...

- Je n'ai pas le droit de concourir ?

- C'est-à-dire que...

- Savez-vous qui je suis ?

- Attendez, je lis mes feuilles... Ryukku, shinigami... C'est quoi ça, shinigami ?

- Dieu de la mort.

Une perle de sueur sur le front, l'animateur tenta de garder son calme :

- Dieu de la mort... Je vois... Eh bien, vous... Disons que vous participez, oui... Pas de discriminations !

Il étouffa un rire nerveux et Ryukku fit un signe de la main à la foule qui n'osait s'enfuir. Enfin, il se retourna et rejoignit sa place.

- Bien... Votez maintenant !

Après un quart d'heure, l'huissier avait fait les comptes et le résultat était tombé. L'animateur s'avança sur la scène, penaud, et ouvrit son enveloppe pour crier avec une joie entièrement feinte :

- Et le roi des personnages les plus mignons est... Ryukku !

Le dieu de la mort s'approcha, le visage toujours ausi inexpressif - était-ce ce qu'on pouvait appeler un visage ? - et déclama quelques mots :

- Je suis ému. Merci.

Et il sortit sans un mot de plus. Un grand "ouf" de soulagement franchit toutes les lèvres et le présentateur s'effondra sur une chaise, aux côtés d'Eusèbe.

- Monsieur le présentateur, tout va bien ?

- Oh monsieur du lapin... Navrée que votre première expérience de concours ait si mal tourné, je vous assure que rien de tout cela n'était prévu...

- Ce n'est rien, vous savez, je suis habitué aux mascarades.

- Vous êtes bien indulgent...

- Je ne suis qu'un humble lapin, _bien qu'autrefois j'aie été au service du cardinal dont._..

- Excusez-moi, la foule exige d'être remboursée et crie au scandale... interrompit un autre.

- Très bien, j'arrive."

* * *

Le jeu est maintenant le suivant... Retrouver le fandom ! Et me dire quelles bestioles mignonnes j'ai pu oublier ^^

Bon j'espère que vous avez quand même compris quelque chose à mon histoire, mais sinon, pardonnez-moi ce grand délire... Pour la fin, je peux quand même éclairer un peu, disons qu'Eusèbe est toujours interrompu quand il commence à parler de son histoire, je voulais donc finir là-dessus, de la même façon abrupte.


End file.
